escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jacinta Escudos
Jacinta Escudos, nacida en San Salvador en 1961, es una escritora cuyo cuerpo central de trabajo incluye novelas, cuentos, poesía y crónicas, que se han publicado en periódicos como La Nación (Costa Rica), La Prensa Gráfica (El Salvador) y El Nuevo Diario (Nicaragua). Aunque escribe principalmente en español, domina también el inglés, el alemán y el francés y ha trabajado como traductora por varios años. Escudos ha viajado extensamente y ha vivido en varios países centroamericanos y europeos. La pluralidad de estas fusiones culturales y geográficas se manifiesta en su producción literaria y pensamiento intelectual. Su novela más reciente, A-B-Sudario (Alfaguara, 2003), fue ganadora del Premio Centroamericano de Novela Mario Monteforte Toledo. También ha recibido becas y residencias de La Maison des Écrivains Étrangers et des Traducteurs en Saint-Nazaire, Francia, y Heinrich Böll Haus en Langenbroich, Alemania. A pesar de ser una autora prolífica con muchas publicaciones, gran parte de su trabajo sigue inédito. Sin embargo, algunas de sus obras no publicadas han sido reconocidas. En 2000, por ejemplo, Escudos ganó una competencia nacional en El Salvador, los Décimos Juegos Florales de Ahuachapán, por su libro, Crónicas para sentimentales. La voz narrativa de Escudos emplea constantemente formas y técnicas experimentales. Esta experimentación es intencional, una que estructura y sitúa su trabajo en las posibilidades de la apertura y su relación entre el yo y el espacio. Esta voz narrativa y su relación con otros mapas literarios se demuestra en la participación actual de Escudos en la blogósfera. Su bitácora oficial, Jacintario, es un medio actualizado diariamente, donde la bitácora es una extensión de la escritura de Escudos, una forma de expresión donde la voz de la autora y el contenido varía. Como una revista cultural en línea, Jacintario contribuye a la blogósfera no simplemente porque es una producción por una figura literaria eminente, pero debido al acceso que la bitácora ofrece a un género en construcción. Las obras literarias de Escudos incluyen: * A-B-Sudario (Alfaguara, 2003) * Felicidad doméstica y otras cosas aterradoras (Editorial X, 2001) * El Desencanto (Dirección de Publicaciones e Impresos, 2001) * L'immense prince aveugle et la sirène du dixième étage/El inmenso príncipe ciego y la sirena del décimo piso (Meet, 2001) * Cuentos Sucios (Dirección de Publicaciones e Impresos, 1997) * Apuntes de una historia de amor que no fue (UCA Editores, 1987) * Contra-corriente (UCA Editores, 1987) * Letter from El Salvador/Carta desde El Salvador (un volumen poético no autorizado publicado en Londres bajo el seudónimo Rocío América Salvador Solidarity Campaign, 1984) Su trabajo, además, ha sido publicado en las siguientes colecciones: * Idea crónica: Literatura de no ficción iberoamericana (Fundación TyPA, 2006) * El Milagrero/Der Wundertäter (DTV, 2006) * Literaturas centroamericanas hoy (Iberoamericana/Vervuert Verlag, 2005) * Antología de cuentistas salvadoreñas (UCA Editores, 2004) * '' Cicatrices: un retrato del cuento centroamericano'' (Anamá Ediciones, 2004) * Pequeñas resistencias 2: Antología del cuento centroamericano contemporáneo (Páginas de Espuma, 2003) * Um etwas Zeit zu retten: Literatur und Kunst im Heinrich-Böll-Haus Langenbroich (Heinrich Böll Stiftung, 2003) * Papayas und Bananen: Erotische und andere Erzählungen aus Zentralamerika (Brandes & Apsel Verlag, 2002) * Los centroamericanos: (Antología de cuentos) (Alfaguara, 2002) * Cuentos centroamericanos (Editorial Andrés Bello, 2000) * Cuentistas hispanoamericanas: Antología (Literal Books, 1996) * And We Sold the Rain: Contemporary Fiction from Central America (Seven Stories Press, 1996, 2nd Edition 1988) * Lovers and Comrades: Women's Resistance Poetry from Central America (The Women's Press, 1989) * You Can't Drown the Fire: Latin American Women Writing in Exile (Cleis Press, 1988) * Ixok Amar-Go: Central American Women's Poetry for Peace/Poesia de mujeres centroamericanas por la paz (Granite Press, 1987) Jacintario Categoría:Escritores de El Salvador Categoría:Nacidos en 1961